Shinichilicious
by Hatori Ichihara
Summary: JimmyShinichi has finally lost it. 0.0


**Shinichilicious **

**Summary: ShinichiJimmy has finally lost it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fergalicious or Case Closed/Detective Conan**

* * *

Conan was sitting on Rachel's bed bored. Rachel and her dad had gone out to shop and they left Conan there because the rental car was overflowing with boxes of case files Richard had yet to solve (he hadn't been taking Conan with him lately).

Conan turned on the Rachel's stereo; English Pop Music began flowing out. Conan sighed, he knew English, since he used to take the class with Rachel. Casually, he thought of what the song playing now would be for him…

_Jimmylicious definition make Rachel go loco  
They want his treasure so they get their pleasures from his photo.  
You could see him, you can't squeeze him.  
He ain't easy, He ain't sleazy.  
He's got reasons why He tease 'em.  
Girls just come and go like seasons._

_Jimmylicious (so delicious)  
But he ain't promiscuous.  
And if you was suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
He blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
I put Rachel on rock, rock. (**if that's humanly possible**_ **Conan thought**  
_And she'll be lining down the block just to watch what he's got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (He put them girls on rock, rock) (**again,**_ **Thought Conan_, humanly possible?)  
_**_So delicious (they wanna taste of what he got)  
He's Jimmylicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)_

_Jimmylicious def-,  
Jimmylicious def-,  
Jimmylicious def- "def" is echoing  
Jimmylicious definition make Rachel go crazy.  
They always claim they know him,  
Comin' to him call him Conan (Hey, Conan),  
I'm the J to the I, M, M, and then the Y,  
And can't no other Jimmy put it down like him._

_He's Jimmylicious (so delicious)  
His body stay vicious  
He be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
She's my witness (oooh, wee)  
I put yo' girl on rock, rock  
And she be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (He put Rachel on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what he got)  
Jimmylicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want him,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
He'll be tasty, tasty,  
He'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

_J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious, J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Jimmy_

_All the time I turn around sista's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little papa I don't wanna take your girl.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the girls wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say he..._

_Delicious (so delicious)  
But he ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
He blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
He put Rachel on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what he got (got, got, got)_

_Four, tres, two, uno.  
His body stay vicious,  
He be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
She's my witness (oooh, wee).  
I put yo' girl on rock, rock,  
And she be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)_

_So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
He's Jimmylicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
He's Jimmylicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)_

_J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious. J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious J to the I, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)_

_J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious. J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious_

_J to the I, to the M M Y he's Jimmylicious. J to the I, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the..._

"Conan? What are you doing?" Rachel's voice broke the song trance. Conan turned, horrified. He had be unwittingly dancing to the song playing on her CD player. Thankfully he hadn't been singing it.

"Uhhhh…" was all he could say.

* * *

please review!

Selina/Faith


End file.
